Christmas Surprises
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Fred and Hermione had been dating for several months after the war ended and they spend Christmas together. AU because of Fremione and Fred is alive and well.


**A/N: This was written for the Last Man Standing Competition and the Drabble Tag thread. We had to write a romance. It is also for Alyssialui. She gave me the prompt Fremione and ice skating, and this is what I came up with. The title may change later. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did, Fred would still be alive.**

Fred and Hermione had begun dating shortly after the war ended. Around that time, new couples had been getting together every day. Harry and Ginny were one of the first ones as well as George and Luna. But everybody was the most surprised about Fred and Hermione.

Fred had almost died during the Battle of Hogwarts, but he had survived somehow. Hermione came over to the shop one night for no reason, but they ended up talking for an entire night. He had never thought that he would be able to stay up late talking to anybody, let alone Hermione. But the two had clicked and the next day he ended up asking her out. She had surprised him when she said yes.

He had been certain that she was the one for him right away, though he hadn't wanted to say anything until later in case he had scared her off. But his worries had ended up being silly because Hermione admitted that she had fallen for him right away too. George had been jealous of their connection at first, but he warmed up to her quickly.

It was finally Christmas Eve after the war ended. They had decided to spend Christmas Eve alone together and then spend Christmas Day with his family since her parents had been killed during the war. Hermione wanted to meet him at his flat and she had told him to dress warmly in a mysterious tone. Her tone had made him curious, and he had questioned George about it, though his twin claimed that he had no idea what she was talking about either.

As always, Hermione arrived right on time. "Let's go," she said after kissing him on the cheek.

Fred hesitated after pulling his mittens on. "Come on, Hermione. Will you please tell me where we're going?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope." She held out her hand. "Do you trust me?"

He gave her a knowing look. "You know I do. I just hate the suspense."

Hermione giggled and he noticed that her eyes were dancing. "You'll love where we're going. Trust me," she said in a kind voice.

Fred nodded as he took her hand. "All right," he said slowly. She didn't know that he had a surprise for her as well. They stepped outside and apparated together.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that snow was falling and they were in a strange city. Fred looked around and saw that they definitely weren't in Diagon Alley. "Where are we?" he asked after looking around for a few moments.

Hermione grinned at him. "We're in New York City," she said happily.

Fred stared at her. Why in the world would she take him to New York City? They didn't know anybody there.

"Come on," she said as she started walking again. They walked a few blocks before they stopped suddenly.

Hermione beamed at him. "Do you remember when you told me you wanted to learn how to ice skate on our first date?"

He smiled when she mentioned their first date. "Of course," he answered her.

She took a step backwards and revealed an ice skating rink in front of a big Christmas tree. "Well…I thought that I could teach you…at one of the world's best ice skating rinks."

Fred stared at her in shock before leaning in to kiss her deeply on the lips. "I love you," he muttered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered before she started leading him toward the rink. "Come on, let's get our skates!"

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was patiently teaching him how to skate. Fred picked up on it pretty quickly, though he knew he wasn't going to be pro anytime soon. They were able to skate around the rink while holding hands in a comfortable silence.

"Hang on, my skate is untied," Fred said suddenly, hoping that Hermione wouldn't remember that his didn't have any laces. She looked away and he took that moment to reach into his pocket. He reached for her hand, and she jumped slightly when she looked down.

"Fred," she said softly as her eyes widened.

"Hermione…I don't really have a fancy speech planned, though I probably should." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I've known that I've wanted to marry you for awhile now. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a small simple diamond on it.

She gasped and stared at the ring in shock. "I must be crazy for saying this, but yes… yes I'll marry you!" she said as a smile broke out.

Fred beamed as he hugged her tightly before sliding the ring onto her finger. They ended up spending the rest of the night in the city, though he couldn't wait to tell George the news.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not feeling very well, but I tried to write something anyway. I know this is a bit longer than a drabble, and I couldn't fit the other prompt (hurricane) in it.**


End file.
